


Song Based Stories

by christarennerston



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You had left Loki, but he never stopped watching you.</p><p>Based off of "Two Steps Behind" by Def Leppard</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Ringtones of the Avengers

Out of all the songs I have on my itouch, I found a few that fit everyone from the Avengers. There really isn't a reason to even put this up here, but I thought it was kind of fun  Here they are: 

Tony: 'Iron Man' by Black Sabbath (I know it's obvious)

Steve: 'Citizen Soldier' by 3 Doors Down

Thor: 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC

Clint: 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit

Natasha: 'Legal Assassin' from Repo! The Genetic Opera

Bruce: 'Freaks Come Out at Night' from Cursed

Loki: 'Pain' by Three Days Grace

Nick: 'Bad to the Bone' by George Thorogood


	2. Invisible (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had left Loki, but he never stopped watching you.
> 
> Based off of "Two Steps Behind" by Def Leppard

Loki's green eyes watched you, shielding himself from anyone's gaze. He was never going to let you be too far from his sight or hearing distance. You were his whether you wanted that anymore or not.

You had told the god goodbye almost a week ago, walking away from everything he had ever given you. You knew he loved you, but you also knew he loved dominating Midgar more. You had known that when you had courted him, but you had thought that maybe you could change that. Loki had proven you wrong.

During the time that had passed since you left, you heard nothing from or about Loki. Even if he was on Earth, someone would have mentioned it. It was like he disappeared off of every realm. You had even asked Heimdall and he couldn't find him. All this worried you, but you did your best to push it from your thoughts.

Loki followed you where ever you went and hoped that you would see that he was too important for you to leave. So he kept from your sight and didn't do anything to waver your decision, he wanted it to be what you wanted.

A smile came to his lips at where he saw you heading. It was your secret place with him. When things became too hectic to see each other this was where you went. He knew what this meant for both of you. Before you could see the usual fallen tree you both sat on, he ran to it and un-shielded himself, acting like he had already been there.

"Hello, Love."


	3. Bunnies (Dean/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard while reading. That's what the story is based off of

"Don't do this!" Sam told Dean as the older brother pulled into 'Bunnies,' a gentle man's club in the city they were planning on leaving.

"Come on, Sammy, it'll be fun. Besides, we don't have another job yet." Dean's eyes sparkled at the flashing sign.

"That's because you didn't give me a chance to look. I probably could have found something."

"Don't be such a baby, if you don't want to go in then wait in the car," he said, getting out and slamming the door behind him before Sam could comment.

The room was dark, but Dean could see the tables and the other guys there, watching the stage. The bright colors shining on the women dancing to show their highlighter colors that in normal light would make him want to cringe. Dean's eyes lit up at the eye-candy as he sat down at one of the tables close to the stage.

You danced on stage in the back area, you weren't popular enough to be center or even close to that area. Your highlighter blue two piece didn't show up as well back there, but as long as you were dancing then you were getting paid. Plastering a smile on your face, you did your own moves to the Def Leppard song playing.

A twirl around the pole and a couple grinds on the floor earned you the attention of Dean. He hadn't noticed you before then, but now he couldn't look away. With a smirk, he moved his chair closer to your part of the stage.

The smile you had now was genuine as you stared at the good-looking guy sitting in front of you. Running one hand through your hair, your other hand caressed the pole as you licked it teasingly which gave you a catcall from the individual in front of you. You crawled towards him just before the song ended and lain down facing him with a hand holding your head up. "Hi."

Dean tried to move closer towards you, "Hey, nice moves."

"Glad you think so. I'm Bluebell." You grinned at hearing his name, touching his cheek with the tips of your fingers which earned you a shiver from him.

"Bluebell, can you do me a favor?" Dean asked with a dark look in his eyes.

"Sure, doll, I'm here to serve." And with that, he grabbed your hand and pulled you along to a back room.


	4. In My Time of Dying (Steve Rogers/ Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In My Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

The air was warm, not something you were used to. You also weren’t use to the look of cars, things called computers, or the telephones without wires. Everything was new to you, everything but Steve Rogers.

Steve was who you were able to join the army with and share the accomplishment of becoming super-soldiers. You guessed that the scientists wanted the two of you to have children, but just the thought made you blush.

The both of you took HYDRA down by one plant at a time, sometimes together and other times solo. The fights always had your blood pumping with adrenaline, making you faster and stronger. Let’s face it, no one expected a woman.

Then the battle with Red Skull ensued, a fight that took both of you. Red was the original super-soldier, insane with power and mythologies. Both you and Steve were together when the plane went down, when the lives of thousands were saved.

That was 1942 when you were 24 along with Steve, but now the both of you were out of your era. A day you never thought you would see, especially not at this age, had come. The ice cold water had frozen your bodies, causing you to stay alive for seventy years in a deep sleep that made your body stay the same.

You had woken up after Steve, since he was sitting beside your bed when you awoke. Seeing Rogers brought back so many feelings that you had felt before, but were too afraid to vocalize.

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice told you as you blinked your eyes repeatedly to clear your blurry vision.

“Steve,” you questioned your voice thick with the sound of sleep.

“It’s me, but I need you to promise me something. Please don’t be jittery or anxious about what I’m going to tell you.” You nodded and he continued, “We’ve been frozen for seventy years.”

Your eyes went wide as you shot out of bed, looking at your surroundings. “What year is it?” You knew Steve wouldn’t lie to you, definitely not about something serious.

“The director said 2011; did you ever think we’d live to see this day.” Steve asked with a sad smile at the thought of his friends.

You touched his hand in a sympathizing gesture. “Not at all, but I-I’m glad we made it together.” You both blushed at what you had said. Steve would probably never know that it was him that kept you alive for so long before you were frozen. That he was the one that made you feel alive and that you loved him even more now then you did in the past.


End file.
